The Fire In Our Hearts Will Burn This City Down
by MKhigh-865
Summary: Scorch is back, this time as part of Magneto's army, what will happen? Will she and Pyro stay together through the war...There's only 1 way to find out...Read on. R&R please :D Pyro x OC
1. HeroHeroine

**Full Title: The Fire In Our Hearts Will Burn This City Down, And Let These Embers Float Around**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Scorch rose from the highly uncomfortable mattress that she had been sleeping on for the past few weeks and thanking what ever made the world go round that she and Pyro were heading for Magneto's base in 2 days.

"Hey Pyro! Where are you!" Scorch shouted around the dingy house that they temporarily resided in.

"I'm in the living room, the lounge or if you will, the Parlour." Pyro shouted back, Scorch laughed lightly and made her way down the stairs. She entered the living room and did a double take.

"...Hair...Gone...Blond...Spikey." She managed to say out of shock. "Why with the changing exactly?" She asked running her hands through the new hair.

"Felt like a change." He said bluntly.

"That's it, just felt like a change...You took away my pass time of fiddling with the hair on the back of your neck...Bastard." She said sitting down next to him and pouted.

"Don't like it then?" He laughed

"Not so much not liking, more getting used to, I'm gonna miss playing with the hair on the back of your neck, which has been hacked off." She smiled sweetly.

"Hey not hacked off, cut with presision via thin infra red lasers that shoot out of Henry's eyes.Also, there is still hair on the back of my neck, just not as much of it." He explained. Scorch spread out on the sofa and placed her head in Pyro's lap and stretched her legs so they were dangling over the edge of the couch.

"Hmm...How is Henry any way, last I heard he blew up a bar in San Fransisco." She laughed.

"Yeah he did but he ended up running into me away from the cops, and I mean run into me, how do you think I got that cut on my head the other day, stupid Henry head butted me 'cos he didn't look where he was going." Pyro laughed and touched the place where a very tiny cut was.

"Ahh poor Pyro." Scorch also lifted her hand up and started to trace where the cut was. "You're such a baby sometimes." She laughed.

"Yeah but I'm your baby." Pyro corrected.

"Indeed, I would have said you're my bitch, but whatever works for you Burn Out." Scorch stopped tracing the cut and went onto playing with what little hair was left at the back his neck.

"Okay just for that you aint getting no Pyro lurrrrrve tonight in any way, shape or form." He said, pushing Scorch off the couch jokily and standing up.

"Who says I want any Pyro lurrrrrve tonight, I might just go to some shapeshifter that can make himself look like Matthew Leone...Have me some Madina Lake lurrrrrve, or maybe some Jeremy from Dirty Sexy Money lurrrrve or some lurrrrve in the form of Dougie from McFly, my list is endless." She said getting up with an amused look on her face.

"Hmm...Come and dance with me." Pyro asked out of the blue.

"Why and with what music?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously, thinking he had been drugged.

"Well, you know how the other day, you asked me to find 'Our Song' because it had been over a year we're together and whatnot...Well I found one." He smiled.

"Aww, you actually did something I asked for once." Scorch laughed, Pyro walked over to the CD player and put the CD in, when the right song came on Scorch had a look of revelation on her face. "Oh my God Pyro I love this song!" She squeeled and jumped on him, though taken by suprise, he still managed to catch her.

"I know you do, and I felt it was apropriate because of what we are." He explained.

"I love it...I love you" She said and leaned in to kiss him, the music still playing in the background.

_Hero/Heroine - Boys Like Girls_

_It's too late baby there's no turning around,_

_I've got my hands in my pocket and my_

_Head in a cloud,_

_This is how I do,_

_When I think about you,_

_I never thought that you could break me apart,_

_I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart,_

_You want to get inside, _

_Then you can get in line, _

_But not this time,_

_Cause you caught me of guard,_

_Now I'm running and screaming._

_I feel like a Hero, And You are my Heroine, _

_I won't try to philosiphize, _

_I'll just take a deep breath and i'll look in your eyes,_

_This is how I feel, _

_And it's so surreal,_

_I got a closet filled up to the brim, _

_With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons,_

_And I don't know why, _

_You'd even try, _

_But I won't lie,_

_Cause you caught me off guard, _

_Now I'm running and screaming,_

_I feel like a Hero, and you are my Heroine, _

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_And I feel a weakness comeing on, _

_Never felt so good to be so wrong, _

_Had my heart on lockdown,_

_But then you turned me around_

_I'm feeling like a newborn child, _

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile,_

_It's not complecated, _

_I was so jaded_

_And you caught me off guard, _

_Now I'm running and screaming,_

_I feel like a Hero, and you are my Heroine, _

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_(I feel like a Hero, and you are my Heroine )_

_And I feel a weakness comeing on, _

_Never felt so good to be so wrong, _

_Had my heart on lockdown,_

_But then you turned me around,_

_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)_

_I'm feeling like a newborn child, _

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile,_

_It's not complecated, _

_I was so jaded_

_(I feel like a Hero, and you are my Heroine )_

_And I feel a weakness comeing on, _

_Never felt so good to be so wrong, _

_Had my heart on lockdown,_

_But then you turned me around,_

_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)_

_I'm feeling like a newborn child, _

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile,_

_It's not complecated, _

_I was so jaded._

**OKAY PEOPLE, I AM OFFICIALY STARTING THE SEQUEL TO SCORCH, LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS KEEP ON KEEPING ON ROCKING AND LET THE SCORCHING BEGIN!!**

**Lu-Lu**

**(P.S USE YOUR IMAGINATIONS WITH WHAT I LEFT YOU WITH PEOPLE, I'M NO GOOD WITH THE MUSHY GUSHY AHH SCENES, THOUGH I LOVE THEM SEVERLY TELL ME HOW YOU GUYS THINK I HAVE DONE SO FAR!! )**


	2. Update

UPDATE !

Gah ! Sorry, I hate people that do theese little update things, but it is a nessesity.

I have lost my memory card, meaning the chapters I have on my laptop (all of them.) Will not be updated till I find or buy a new memory card :( shall try and fix this problem ASAP !

Sorry again :S

xx Lu-Lu xx

_**Sometimes I look at the stars and I think, WTF WHERE'S THE ROOF GONE !?**_


	3. Reunion

**Full Title: The Fire In Our Hearts Will Burn This City Down, And Let These Embers Float Around**

**Argh sorry this chappie took so long, bloody GCSE's and revision and whatnot...Pretty sure I failed my Media Studies GCSE :S which then means I can't get into the collage courses I want...Joy, oh well, summer now, ;) FUN TIME WHOOP!!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Scorch was lying on the mattress next to Pyro with her back to the wall, looking through photos that she had just pulled out of a drawer.

"I can't believe out of all the pictures we took at Kerrang Tour, Only 1 of them looks semi-decent... And it wasn't Though I have to say, the highlight of the night was when Matthew Leone hugged me and kissed my cheek, I could feel how uncomfortable you were...It was magical and I felt a connection between us." She laughed.

"If there was a connection I will hunt him and his twin brother down and roast them both alive." He said seriously straight into Scorch's eyes.

"If you did then that would put Kenai into the number 1 spot on my top 3 bands." She thought aloud to herself.

"Who the fuck are Kenai??" Pyro asked smiling.

"Oh they're this awesome band that I heard when I was 15, they are seriously one of the greatest bands I have ever heard, there's this one song that reminds me of us called All That's Yours, It goes umm... The cuts on your hands and the scars on your chest, they ripped you away from everything you had, This fire in our hearts will burn this city down, and let these embers float around...It's a beautiful song methinks. I think I still have their CD in a box somewhere." She said smiling.

"As awesome as they sound, we got better things to be doing than talking about music." He said getting up.

"Oh yeah like what?" Scorch challenged.

"Like...Things that are better than talking about music." He said, obviously thinking hard about what he was saying.

"Hmm that's what I thought." She said lifting an eyebrow. Pyro was about to come back with something until there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Scorch walked to the bathroom and put on the sandy blond wig over her Jet black hair and put in her green contact lenses quickly and ran to the door. She opened it, surprised at the sight she saw in front of her. A teenage boy of about 16 wearing black tinted sunglasses, with bleach blond hair. "Quin?"

"Hey Scorch...I tracked you down finally...Can I come in?" Quin asked, looking as if he was about to collapse.

"Of course you can, Quin what's wrong." Scorch asked, concerned, she closed the door behind him, he turned around and opened his mouth to say something, but fainted and fell to the floor before he could. "PYRO!" She called urgently.

"What, what happened, what's wrong?" He said, running down the stairs, he looked down to see Scorch kneeling next to an unconscious Quin. "...Is that Quin Redill!?" Pyro shouted, kneeling by Quin's other side.

"Why are you shouting?!...Just, help me carry him onto the sofa." She demanded.

"Sorry." Pyro wrapped his arm around Quin's shoulder and carried him onto the sofa in the living room. "...What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"I don't know" Scorch said quietly, she removed his glasses and gasped when she saw that his eyes had massive bruises on and the rest of his face was covered in make up, Scorch grabbed some make up removers from the bathroom. Slowly the make up was coming off, revealing more bruses, a split lip and a healed up bloody nose.

"Fuck...Someone really did a number on him." Pyro said, barely believing what he was seeing, " It's gotta be people that are anti-mutant." He said.

"Guess again." Quin coughed out.

" Hey little dude...How's that lemon juice?" Scorch asked laughing slightly. Pyro gave a confused look. "Inside joke" She explained.

"Quin, if it wasn't the anti-mutant protesters, who was it?" Pyro asked.

"I don't really have much control over my powers, so during a danger room session, I nearly killed this 1 girl...And well from then I was like a freak amongst mutants...The beatings just got worse and worse and I just figured that you wouldn't turn me away." Quin explained, now crying. Scorch pulled him into a hug.

"Little dude, you can stay here as long as you want." She said into his ear.

"He can?" Pyro asked, earning him a slap on the arm from Scorch.

" 'Kay, thanks...Can I go to sleep for a while?" Quin asked.

"Course you can, you don't mind crashing on the couch do you?" She asked, he replied by shaking his head no and falling asleep. Pyro grabbed the top of Scorch's arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

"What the hell Scorch?" He asked her, a little bit pissed off.

"What? He needed a place to stay, I offered one." She replied bluntly.

"Yeah...And what about when we leave for Magneto's base?" He sighed. "Look, I know you love Quin like a little brother, but what are we going to do with him?"

"Duh, we take him with us...Do you really think he'll go back to Xavier's now?" Scorch argued. Pyro shrugged his shoulders and shuffled a bit. Scorch went over to the fridge and got a fruit salad out. "Those little shit heads at the mansion...If I ever find what ones did that to him...I will fry them...And I mean fry them, I will cover them in sunflower Oil and toast their asses." Pyro laughed a little. "What?"

"You're cute when you're vengeful." He said with a smirk and in a jokey voice. Scorch started smirking

"Shut up." She said, embarrassed. Pyro got up off the stool he was sitting on and walked over to Scorch, wrapping his arms around her middle.

" So, what are we gonna tell Magneto about Quin and when the hell can we kick him out so I can have mad crazy sex with you?" He said laughing lightly.

" Umm We will tell Magneto that he has another addition to his army and we are not kicking Quin out unless he wants to leave, we can have mad crazy sex anywhere." She stated.

"Anywhere?" Pyro said, laughing.

"Within reason." Scorch corrected herself.

"Awe you're no fun." Pyro pouted, making Scorch smile.

" Try letting your upstairs brain have a think for a while." She grabbed Pyro's chin and popped a piece of melon from her fruit salad into his mouth.

"I see you two are still going out." Quin laughed, leaning on the doorframe.

"Yeah, What about you Quinny?, You got anyone." Scorch asked, leaning back on Pyro.

"Yeah...She's pretty cool, Ray-Ray...She's got the ability to turn into pure light...It sucks that her parents moved her to Scotland." He sighed.

"You're 16 now right?" Scorch asked, uncomfortable with the small talk.

"Okay that's it!" Pyro shouted cutting through the silence...He couldn't stand uncomfortable silence...Still. "Would you be willing to join Magneto?" Pyro asked bluntly.

"Well yeah duh...Why do you think I came here?" Quin asked rhetorically.

"Ok that's sorted...I promise i'll TRY not to pick on you...unless the urge becomes to great and I will be burning stuff, understand?" Pyro asked Quin, Quin nodded his head and turned around and walked into the living room.

"Just like old times" He muttered under his breath, laughing slightly.

"Yup." Scorch laughed watching Pyro stomp upstairs. "He's still like a prissy toddler." She motioned to the stairway.

"Thanks again Scorch." Quin said sincerely.

"No probz little man, you know you can always count on me...So, who did that to you?" Scorch asked.

"Umm...You know Jones ?" Quin asked.

"WHAT ! That little weed managed to do that to you!" Scorch exclaimed.

" Yeah him and 5 friends...It sorta was his girlfriend I nearly killed." Quin replied bashfully.

"...That guy has a girlfriend...The woman world is getting demented" Scorch laughed guiding a had through her straight hair.

"Totally." Quin agreed. He walked over to a stool and sat himself down. "...Do you mind me asking something ?" He asked.

"It's a mixture of him." Scorch nodded towards the stairs. " And the fact that being hunted down just isn't my cup of tea." She laughed with a saddened smile.

"Who says we're gonna be hunted down?" Quin asked genuinely.

"History." Scorch said bluntly whilst Quin had a confused look on his face. "...It's like in World War 2, Germany hunted down Jew's, homosexuals, people with a different skin colour...Anyone who wasn't seen as normal in Hitler's eye's." Scorch explained.

"So, basically, the human race is Hitler...And we're the Jews, homosexuals and people with different coloured skin." Quin said, understanding etched on his face.

"...Yeah that pretty much covers it...Hey, go get some sleep, I can tell you're tired, I haven't seen luggage that big since I was on a 3 day trip to London and couldn't decide what to take...Moral of the story, if you can't decide what to take with you, take it all." She smirked. Quin snickered and yawned.

" You know, I think you may just be right...Couch?" Quin asked and Scorch nodded, she watched him drift off and headed upstairs.

"Well, today's been...Eventful." Pyro stated as she came upstairs, she saw him leaning on the banister.

"Yeah...Argh this sucks, it was Jones...You know that little nerdy kid that can change TV channels?" Scorch explained.

"Haha seriously?" Pyro laughed.

"It's not funny!" Scorch insisted, though smirking slightly herself.

"Any who, I just got the call, we're off to the base and the onto some church where Mutants are gathering."Pyro explained.

"WHOOOOOP ! It's about bloody time...I'll go pack." Scorch squealed, gave him a peck on the lips, sped off to the bedroom and started packing up the backpacks. Pyro leaned on the doorframe watching her go mental over her clothes, smirked, turned around and walked away.

**R&R please ;) mucho appreciated, **

**Keep On Keeping On Rocking (And Reading, And Reviewing.) ;)**

xx Lu-Lu xx 


	4. Sorry :S

**AN: People I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever ******** this saddens me also, but things are hectic at the moment with exams and college applications and whatnot, but I really am trying, believe me please, people who have subscribed to Every Month Is The Month Of October, will be happy to know that that fic is the first one I am going to be working on during Christmas, after that it will be The Fire In Our Hearts, my X-Men one. Thank you for being patient,**

**xx Lu-Lu xx**


End file.
